


¿Quién esta al mando?

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Series: Thorgeir ABO [1]
Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alfa Thorkell, Alfa/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Asgeir, M/M, Omegaverse, capítulos cortitos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: Pregúntale a Thorkell si alguien lo manda y dirá que es hombre libre, pregúntale lo mismo a sus hombres y todos te llevarán con Asgeir.
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga)
Series: Thorgeir ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536256
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	¿Quién esta al mando?

Thorkell era un alfa, cosa común entre vikingos. Lo que lo diferenciaba de los otros, es que era un alfa capaz de dominar por completo a los de su clase. Con una sola mirada del gran Thorkell, todos temblaban. 

Un alfa con tal poder podía caminar por el mundo sin acatar ordenes de nadie, por lo cual era una gran incógnita entre sus hombres la razón de su obediencia hacia las ordenes de un simple Beta.

-No jefe, no puede quedarse con esa cosa- suspiró Asgeir cruzándose de brazos- Alimentarla gastaría muchos de nuestros suministros y ya no hay más espacio entre nuestras tropas.

-Asgeeiiiir, ¡Solo míralo!- Thorkell llevó hacia adelante al hombre que precia una bestia- ¡Se comportara! Yo cuidare de el, ¡No creo que pueda encontrar otro compañero de pelea tan bueno como este!

-No es no jefe, deje de ser insistente y comience a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Thorkell, el alfa más poderoso, el hombre más temido de Dinamarca, prosiguió a tirarse al suelo y hacer rabieta tal niña pequeña.

Ese tipo de intercambio era algo común, si no me crees solo pregunta alrededor. Pregúntale a Thorkell si alguien lo manda y dirá que es hombre libre, pregúntale lo mismo a sus hombres y todos te llevarán con Asgeir.


End file.
